The Beginning of the Miraculous
by Nina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste may have been when you started hearing about the Miraculous but it didn't begin there. It started long ago, millennia before we were born. A story that - if allowed - could take up pages and pages. Do you want to know more? (I don't own cover image and this is meant to be a two-shot)
1. The Beginning

The Ladybug.

The Black Cat.

One, an embodiment of prosperity and luck. The other, misery and misfortune.

Yet, despite how different the two seemed, they fit together perfectly.

Like pieces of a puzzle, hand in hand, light and darkness, Yin and Yang. They were two parts of one whole. From them, emerged many others.

The Bee, Fox, Peacock, Turtle, Butterfly to name a few.

Although, many appeared into existence, it was the Ladybug and Black Cat that were the foundation, the bond that tied them altogether.

A bond - that if broken - could never be repaired. The Red String of Fate that connected the two. It was fragile yet stronger than anyone could imagine.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Many wanted to harness the strange and mysterious (yet unique) power of the extraordinary creatures. Some had good intention. Healing the sick, helping the poor but there was also people with dark intention. For as long as there was light in the world, there was also darkness. The world could only be harmonious if light and darkness were balanced and worked together.

Sadly, this was not the case.

Corruption, Deception and Greed consumed and settled in the hearts of humanity. Soon, war rose in the midst of chaos, pandemonium and sinfulness was born.

Neighbour fighting Neighbour, Brother fighting Brother, Daughter fighting Daughter and all the while watching this turmoil unfold was the very creatures that awakened the madness. They all knew something had to be done so they gathered together.

Eyes filled with sorrow, they discussed what needed to happen. Though many argued that nothing could be done, the Black Cat and Ladybug believed that these people still had good left in them.

As the unofficial leaders, their word was law. They knew that whatever decision they made would affect the balance and binding between the world . . . and between them.

So it was decided.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

The creatures turned into smaller and rarer versions of themselves: Kwami. They were given new names. Their disparate power along with themselves would be transferred into jewellery and accessories.

Tedious, compared to what they actually signified. No one would ever think such rare and magnificent power could be in such a thing.

They would be handed to worthy successors who would use their power for welfare. They hoped that the discord and war that placed upon the Earth would end. The world got peaceful as the days went by yet in a dark corner of the Earth, malicious dealings were being made and the creatures realised that no matter how hard they worked, there would always be bad will.

It was human. It was the way the world worked.

Soon, they came to terms with that because no matter how worse things seemed, there would always be at least one person who worked for good.

Without good, there was no bad. Without bad, there was no good.

Without the Ladybug, there was no Black Cat and without the Black Cat, there was no Ladybug.

Miraculous, that's what they would be called now. The secret that protected the world, the hidden society.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Remember, despite how much evil there is, you can always look up to someone good. Uncertainty will always grow into complacency. There is always someone who will love and trust you.

There is always good . . .

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 **HEY EVERYBODY,**

 **I had this lying around for a while now. Always meaning to post it but never got around to it. I recently looked back at it and thought: This could work! So, I tidied it up a bit and here is the result. Hope ya'll enjoy it!!!**

 _CIAO,_

 **NINA OF FAIRY TAIL** \- SIGNING OFF :)


	2. Another Beginning in Another Time

**A/N:** This was inspired (and I more or less borrowed most parts) by Miss Kimmy Heart on Youtube's "Tikki and Plagg's Past" Video. I honestly love, love, love her and her videos so much. If she is on FFN, I hope she enjoys what I've done.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

There once was a beautiful lady. Hair as red as a rose. Her skin the colour of fresh snow. She hailed from the East and was the epitome of protection and luck.

Wherever she travelled, she brought about a good harvest and freed people from harmful diseases among other miracles. Some said she was an angel sent down from heaven to rescue them. Her power was beyond anyone's imagination. It was truly wonderful.

It was in Egypt where she met him. One day, she was walking down the Nile when she met a man. They became aquainted and soon became friends and lovers. He won his lady's favour with antics, jokes and _ridiculous_ cat puns. He always loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. It always brightened his day.

He was happy but he knew it wasn't meant to be. For wherever he went, he brought malice and misfortune. He caused droughts, famines, plagues, deaths and a number of other problems. It didn't happen willingly, he didn't want to do all those things but he felt like he was cursed.

All that changed when he met her. He was the counterpart to her good. They were a balance between light and dark, good and light and soon, all his suffering changed. He was no longer unlucky to those around him.

When it came time for her to move on and journey to other places, he insisted he travel with her. He didn't want his misery to come back.

They travelled the world together, bringing love, hope, luck and a multitude of good feelings. They were happy. Their adventures were numerous. Their friends were precious. Their love was endless.

However . . .

Her lifespan was different to the man she met in Egypt. Shorter. It soon came to the day where her time ran out. He held her, pleaded with her, begged, sobbed but nothing he did could change the fact that soon she would pass. She would no longer be by his side.

On her death bed, she spoke to him in her sweet yet melancholy voice.

"As long as there is bad fortune, there is good fortune. It is a balance that can be never destroyed. Don't fade before you have time to explore and live."

With those parting words she succumbed to the beyond. Her last breath came out, barely a whisper. She was gone. His tears would never stop.

For as long as a ladybug has one life that is short, a cat has 9 long lives to live.

 _Life One:_

He buried the one he loved most. The one who completed him and showed him compassion.

 _Life Two:_

He watched over the world as day by day passed. As if it had not been changed for all of eternity because his lady's death. He sure had.

 _Life Three:_

He watched as the world began to expand and grow. New technology. New countries. New beginnings but he would never forget her.

 _Life's Four, Five, Six and Seven:_

He isolated himself in a cave of darkness much like his own heart. He let his light fade out too soon despite the words of his lady. He ignored the people outside as they fought. His misfortune had returned long ago and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 _Life Eight:_

He had finally come out of his cave to travel one last time. To treasure and honour the memory of his lady. His last stop.

At long last, he returned to her homeland where he gave something precious to an old friend. A ring with a symbol of a cat and earings with a symbol of a ladybug. They held the power of his lady and him so that whoever was worthy enough to use it, may fight for good.

 _Life Nine:_

The last of his lives. He did not spend too much time contemplating this one. He soon succumbed to the silence of his ninth life much like his lady before him.

Her good fortune, was being able to leave him behind peacefully, awaiting the day where he soon followed.

His misfortune, was spending more than one lifetime without her, longing for the day where he could join her.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

But they could not be parted forever. They made their way back to each other and they would continue doing so for 1000 more lifetimes. Love is stronger than any kind of luck.

 _Miraculous!_


End file.
